


Heil Hydra

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cold War, Fluff, Multi, Some Humor, Soviet Union, Thriller, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers wakes up to a world that is very different from the one he expected. The Allies didn't win the War and Hitler's Third Reich has thrived over the last seventy years, growing into a global super power. Hitler never broke his treaty with the Soviet Union, although once he had forced the Allies to surrender, Germany and the USSR slowly slipped into a cold war, one that's spilled out into tertiary countries like China, America and the common wealth. In this world it was the Germans who landed on the moon first, the Germans who refined computer technology, and the Germans who are the main influence in the global economy. But there is a resistance, set up by a woman who Steve can never forget. </p>
<p>After getting his bearings, Rogers is shipped off to England to meet with a contact that says she has valuable information that could topple the Reich's carefully planned 'utopia'. But with Hydra's Ubermensch on his tail, will Steve be able to find out what happened before the contact and information is wiped from history?</p>
<p>And does the world need a Captain America in this strange new society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heil Hydra

stuff stuff stuff


End file.
